


You Belong With Me

by BurntBaguettes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cliche, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gay, Highschool AU, Homies, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntBaguettes/pseuds/BurntBaguettes
Summary: George is someone who usually kept to himself. He was just there to go to school and nothing else. He wasn't looking for love. He wasn't looking to make any friends or start any drama. Overall George was a pretty chill person. George was about 5"5 and he wore glasses, jeans, and a hoodie all day every day. No matter what day of the year it was, he would wear the same thing. What happens when George runs into someone in the hallway? Will it start an everlasting bond or will they become enemies? Read to find out. You will meet more characters later when I get to them. I will try to make these chapters long I guess. I hope you enjoy it lol!It is like ten in the nighttime and I am bored and I want to write a new story. It's based on that song by Taylor Swift that is titled you belong with me. There's nothing else besides that. I am going to come up with a cool prompt. Got a prompt, on with the story. Stay safe and drink water.
Relationships: George/Dream, Karl/Quackity/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Welcome back to another story. There will be thirteen or maybe fourteen chapters in this one. That was unplanned, but okay. In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**These are the lyrics that this chapter is inspired by. You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cause, she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

Third-person

George was sat in his last class before lunch and he was looking out of the classroom window. He wanted to leave this place full of all these football-obsessed delinquents. George pushed his glasses back upon his face and slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Just then the bell rang and the class had been dismissed. George picked up his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. He put the backpack on his back and went to his locker. George unlocked his locker and put his bag in there and took his lunch money out. George made his way past the hallway full of bad-smelling people and out to the cafeteria. George paid for the mediocre food and then found a table to sit down at. The cafeteria began to fill as George finished his sandwich, apple slices, and apple juice. George quickly got up and put his biodegradable tray in the trash. George sighed as he made his way outside and under a tree by the field that the football team practices on. George pulled out a book and started to read it. "It wasn't what it looked like!" A voice yelled. That caused George to take his nose out of the book and lookup. George's eyes grew wide as he watches the school's greatest couple argue. "Then what was it?" A different voice yelled back. George didn't like getting involved with drama, but he loved watching couples break up or fall out in front of his eyes. Something about that gave him joy. The girl, also known as Jacob (I am sorry, I had to bring Jacob back) cried as she told the boy in front of her all the terrible things she has done. The boy who is also known as Clay looks astounded and very hurt. Jacob had finished telling Clay everything and then they broke up and decided to stay friends. "Wow that's a lot of drama for one day," George said as he sighed and looked up at the sky. Clay walked up the hill to get to the tree and sat next to George. "Whatcha looking at," Clay said as he tapped George. "The sky, because it's nice out today," George said as he continued to look at the sky. George was a little bit surprised that Clay was talking to him. They usually avoided one another at all costs and never spoke. The two of them just stayed silent as they enjoyed mother nature and each other's presence. "Hey, what's your name?" Clay asked George. George propped himself up so he was facing Clay. "My name is George," George said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, George! My name is Clay!" Clay said as he sat up and smiled at the smaller boy. "Are you new? How come I have never seen you around the campus?" Clay asked in a confused tone of voice. George laughed out loud before speaking. "I have been here since freshman year. I just keep to myself a lot." George admitted. "Oh, okay," Clay said and then they went back to silence. "I have a question," Clay said. "And that is?" George asked generally curious what the taller boy had to ask. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you...gay?" Clay asked as George spit out his imaginary water. "Where did you get that idea from?" George asked with an eyebrow raise. "Well you had a pride flag on your water bottle and you have a few in your locker, so that's where I got the idea," Clay said as he bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to offend George he was just very curious. "Oh, nice. I am gay yes. How about you?" George questioned. He was silently hoping that Dream was at least bisexual or something because Clay was so handsome and respectful. He was the whole package. "I am as straight as a pole. I am an ally though!" Clay said with a smile. George gave him a nod and a smile. "God damnit," He said to himself. He lost all hopes of being with this fine man. "Good to know your not some homophobic ass wipe," George said with a laugh. And Clay joined in with the laugh. "I could never be homophobic. One of my very best friends is gay and he has two boyfriends! And I am very much supportive of his life decisions and who he loves!" Clay said with a smile. That smile was contagious, so George smiled as well. Their conversation was cut short as the bell rang. George sighed as he got up. George smiled and then put a hand out for Clay to grab. Clay grabbed it and said thank you as he stood up. George had a free period for the rest of the day, so he just planned to sit somewhere and read. "Hey, what period do you have now?" Clay asked George. "I have a free period for all ninety minutes left of school," George said with a smile. "Oh, if you don't mind. Can you come to the field and watch me practice for football?" Clay asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course," George answered with a smile. Clay did a little happy dance as he ran off to go change. George grabbed his book and then sat on the ground next to the bleachers. Those blenchers were cold as hell, so he was not about to freeze his ass off by sitting on them. After a few minutes, Clay came out of the locker room along with a few other people. Three people sat with George on the ground next to the bleachers. One had glasses and a red hoodie on. One had a multiple-colored hoodie on and brown fluffy hair. The smallest one had a beanie on and a jacket that looked to be a bit big and for some reason was wearing some shorts. Now that George looked they were all wearing shorts, but him. "Hi what's your name?!" One person said as they sat next to George. "I am George. What your name?" George asked back. This was definitely the most people he had ever talked to in his four years at this school. "My name is Darryl!" Darryl said with a smile as he pushed his glasses up. "Nice to meet you," George said as he shook Darryl's hand. "My name is Karl and that's Alex!" Karl said with and wave and George waved back. "I am George nice to meet you," George said with a smile. "Nick come here!" Karl said as he waved his boyfriend down. "Yeah?" He said as he walked over to all of them. "Let me put your hair up," Karl says as he sits Nick down on his legs. He pulls out to hair ties and brushes Nick's hair into space buns. "Ow," Nick said as Karl finished putting his hair up. "Your free to go," Karl says as Nick gets back on his feet and he kisses both Alex and Karl as he leaves. The four of them sat in silence as they watch the team practice. "Who was that?" George asked the three sitting next to him. Alex was the first to answer. "His name is Nick and that's Karl and I's boyfriend." George nodded with a smile signaling that he got what the boy had just said. George watched the team play as the sun slowly went down on the horizon (I don't know if the sun goes down on the horizon lol). "Nice job today. I will see you all back here for the game tomorrow night!" The coach said as they dismissed all of the players. Darryl was the first one to get up and go hug someone. "You did so well geppy!" Darryl said as he clung to the taller person like a koala. They continued to embrace and enjoy each other's presence. George looked at his watch. The time showed five in the afternoon, so it was dark out. The bus was long gone, so George had to walk the seven miles back to his house. "It was nice meeting you all!" George said as he waved with a smile on his face. They all waved back as George made his way off the field and to his locker. He went into the hallway and then he opened his locker and grabbed his stuff. George looked in his bags and saw that he didn't have his glasses or his book. "God damnit," He whispered to himself as he made his way back to the field. George panted as he walked up the small hill and then he looked around the bleachers and found both his book and his glasses. George put the book in his bag and then zipped it up and put it on his back. George cleaned his glasses with the bottom of the hoodie and then he put them on. George turned around and blinked a bit, so he could see his surroundings. George saw Clay doing push-ups by himself in the mere dark. George walked over to him and stood near him. George didn't like asking for things, but he didn't want to walk seven miles back to his house in the dark. "Clay?" George asked quietly. Clay stopped working out and stood up. George's eyes widened as Clay towered above him. "Yes," Clay said as he put his workout bag and school bag on his back. "By any chance can you drive me home? I missed the bus and I don't want to walk seven miles in the dark by myself right now," George said as he looked down at his shoes. "Oh yeah, come with me," Clay said as he led George to his car. It was a black mustang with pink tire rims. It looked quite cute. Clay opened the door for George and he threw both his and George's bags in the back seat of the car. He locked the door and made sure both he and Goerge had on their seat belts. "What's your address?" Clay asked as he went out of the school parking lot and onto the main road. George told him his address as Clay made his way there. "I actually live next door to you," Clay said with a laugh. "Really?" George asked. "Yeah. How come I have never seen you around the neighborhood?" Clay asked. "I am not allowed to go outside unless my mom is home, because I have to look after my baby sister lily," George said with a small smile. "Ah okay," Clay said and then they went back to silence. After about ten minutes they had arrived at both of their houses. Clay pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. He got both of their bags and he helped George out of the car. He handed George his bag as he locked his car door. Clay walked him to the door and made sure he got in safe. "Thank you again! Sorry, my mom works late Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday nights! Anyways, bye-bye!" George said as he unlocked the door and then locked it once he came in. "He's cute," They both thought to themselves.

**That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is today's lyrics that will be what the chapter is based on sort of. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**This is today** **'s** **lyrics that will be what the chapter is based on sort of. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.**

Third-person

**"Thank you again! Sorry, my mom works late Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday nights! Anyways, bye-bye!" George said as he unlocked the door and then locked it once he came in. "He's cute," They both thought to themselves**. George walked up the stairs as he shook off the blush that was present on his face from thinking about Clay. George opened the door to his room and walked inside. George slammed the door shut and threw his bag on the ground. He flung himself on his bed to cover his blushing face. He had just met Clay and he was already falling for him. George sighed and stood up and went to go open his window. He opened the curtains and then the window, so he could cool off. He had already finished his homework, so he was probably just going to read until he fell asleep. George went into the bathroom and changed his outfit into sleeping wear. George took off his hoodie and the shirt underneath and he traded it out for a bigger one that had soft material. He took off his jeans and traded them for some short shorts that were comfortable to sleep in. George opened the bathroom door because he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked at his watch and it was six in the nighttime, so it wasn't his mom. "I had a nightmare," Lily said as George opened the door. George looked down at his six-year-old sister who had her stuff animal in her hands and she had her pajamas on. "Do you wanna stay in here tonight?" George asked. She nodded and came into George's room. Lily was very strong-willed and independent, so George was surprised that she asked to stay in his room. George shut the door. "Do you wanna listen to some music?" George asked with a smile and Lily nodded. George turned on his phone and played some music that was calming and he knew that Lily loved it. (I am sorry the song Arcade by Duncan Laurence goes hard, so they are listening to it). Lily went into George's arms as he rocked her side to side while standing up in front of his bedroom window. "Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh," George hummed to Lily as they continued to sway from side to side. Little did Goerge know someone was watching him from another window. (I watched the music video so long ago I am trying to remember what happens in it lol). There sat Clay with his window and curtains open listening to George's soft voice. "Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh," George hummed once more as he moved Lily's hair out of her face. Lily smiled as she looked at her older brother with sleepy eyes. "A broken heart is all that's left. I'm still fixing all the cracks," George sang softly, but just loud enough for Lily and Clay to hear. George continued to sway with Lily in his arms as Clay debated whether or not he should record the beautiful singing. Clay sighed as he grabbed his phone and clicked record and held it against the window. "Lost a couple of pieces when. I carried it, carried it, carried it home," George sang softly as Lily seemed to wake back up again. "Their coming!" Lily yelled as she clutched onto George for dear life. "Shh, you're okay. I will fight them off for you," George said as he rubbed Lily's back, so she would calm down. The thing Lily was talking about was the monster in her dream. George's goal was to make her forget all about the horrid beast that haunted her dreams and turned them into nightmares. "I'm afraid of all I am. My mind feels like a foreign land. Silence ringing inside my head," George continued to sing, but this time a little bit louder, so he could block out the thoughts coming to Lily's mind. Clay smiled as he looked out his bedroom window at the two. He wishes his sister wasn't thirteen and very tall. He wanted someone to hold in his arms that wasn't his cat. "Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home. I've spent all of the love I saved. We were always a losing game," George sang as he started to bounce Lily on his hip. Clay shook himself awake as he felt himself drift off to dreamland at the sound of George's voice. Clay would have to ask George in the morning about this because George's voice was choir worthy. "Small-town boy in a big arcade. I got addicted to a losing game," George sang as his facial expression turned into a frown. He had always been there to help his mom with work and with chores around the house, he had forgotten about his mental health. He was stuck in this endless cycle of constantly helping others win in life, but he would end up never succeeding when it came to his own life. He liked it when others rose above him and he fell behind. That's just how his brain functioned. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh," George hummed as a few tears had slipped from his eyes. This song represented his life and how he felt. He had never done what he wanted in life. It was always what others wanted. "All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game," George sang as he smiled threw the tears, and looked at Lily who was slowly falling asleep. Clay watched through his bedroom window as the tears slipped from George's eyes and his face turned red. Clay was concerned for the boy and he wasn't sure what he should do. George had never fallen in love and it just now hit him when Clay came into his life. "How many pennies in the slot? Giving us up didn't take a lot. I saw the end 'fore it begun. Still, I carried, I carried, I carried on," George sang as he wiped his tears from his brown eyes and he continued swaying with Lily in his arms. He would never stop playing this game of life until his time had come. George was a fighter and a lover. He wasn't meant to live an everyday life and one day become a business person who sat in an office chair all day and waited for themselves to croak. George was meant to live a life full of disaster, excitement, joy, love, and anger. He was going to keep fighting and loving his life no matter what got thrown at him. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh," George hummed to himself as he moved his hair out of the way and wiped the tears that fogged up his glasses. Lily had fallen asleep a while ago and George continued to sing. "All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game," George said. His face flushed a bright red color as he thought of Clay holding George in his big strong arms. George shook the thought out of his head as he put Lily down on his bed. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh," George hummed as he stood up in front of the window looking at the sky. He hugged himself as he went back to swaying. "All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game. I don't need your games, game over. Get me off this rollercoaster," George sang to himself once more. George knew he shouldn't fall for the straight tall white boy he met less than five hours ago, but he couldn't help it and it was making him flustered. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh," George hummed again as he thought about life. He was put here for a reason and it was all coming to him now. He was here because he was that light that people needed. He was that hope at the end of a dark time. "All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game," George sang, he was there to help his mom through tough times. He was there to sing his sister to sleep when she needed it the most. "Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh," George sang as he smiled widely. He was the miracle child that his mom had after doctors said she couldn't have children. He was the person who stayed with his dad when he got sick. "All I know, all I know. Loving you is a losing game," George sang for the final time. He was the person who got three full-time jobs at sixteen to make sure his dad's medical bills were paid for. "Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh," George hummed to himself. He is the reason his dad is having a safe recovery right now. "Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh," George hummed for the final time. He was George and nothing was going to change that. Then the song ended and George fixed himself up and cleaned his glasses. (I didn't mean to take it that way, but what an unexpected turn of events in the story lol). George's head snapped to his window as he heard clapping from the window across from his. It was Clay. George's face turned as red as a tomato as he saw that Clay had listened to him sing to his baby sister. It was going to be very awkward in the morning. George's thoughts were cut short as he saw that Dream had a large piece of paper that was on the window. "Great singing," George read the paper aloud. He blushed even redder if that was even possible. George bent down to get paper from his bottom (George is a drawer confirmed? Haha I am funny lol). George got a black sharpie and wrote 'thank you' on the paper. George capped the sharpie and put the paper against the window, so Clay could read it. Clay smiled as he read it. He then uncapped his pen no cap he uncapped the pen and then wrote 'what is your number, we don't have to be in a Taylor Swift music video' Clay wrote with a smile, and then he held the paper up to the window and waited for George's response. George wrote his number and then Clay typed it in his phone. He then called the number. George blushed as he went to go pick up his phone. He answered the phone. "Hey, is this George?" Clay questioned as he looked George dead in the eyes through the window. George blushed. Clay's voice was even deeper than it was at school and it was making him very nervous and flushed with redness. "Yes, and I'd assume you are Clay?" George asked with a giggle. "Indeed I am," Clay said back as he winked at George through the window. George felt his insides move at the sound of Clay's voice. Not in a sexual way, but in a nervous way. Clay made George nervous because he had never had feelings for someone before, so he was new to this whole thing. "Your starting to doze off beautiful. Tell me when you wake up and I will drive you to school," Clay said with a confident smile. "Okay, bye," George said, and like that the call had ended. They both shut their windows and curtains and made their way to bed. George blushed. Clay was so nice and handsome George had truly fallen in love. Then George fell asleep and he was off to dreamland. Clay flushed a bright pink. Did he maybe overdue it with the beautiful part. Only slightly. Clay wasn't sure if he was as straight as he pronounced to be. Clay shrugged his shoulders. He would have this gay panic in the morning. Right now he needed to sleep. And just like that, the two had fallen asleep thinking of each other.

**That** **'s** **the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you @levolevo14 for the motivation to finish this today lol! It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she wears short skirts. I wear T-shirts. She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**But she wears short skirts. I wear T-shirts. She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

Third-person

 **Only slightly. Clay wasn't sure if he was as straight as he pronounced to be. Clay shrugged his shoulders. He would have this gay panic in the morning. Right now he needed to sleep. And just like that, the two had fallen asleep thinking of each other.** After a good night of rest, George had woken up. He looked at his watch and it was eight-thirty in the morning, so his sister was long gone by now. George sighs as he gets out of bed and makes his way over to the bathroom to wash up. He turns on the shower and then waits a bit while it heats up. George heard a ring sound signaling that someone was at the front door. George wraps a towel around his torso as he makes his way downstairs, he didn't even bother to look at who it was on the ring app. Big mistake. George walks to the front door with his towel connected to his torso. He unlocks the door and then opens it. "Oh hey, George," Clay said as his voice dropped. George was stood in front of him with nothing but a towel on. George's hair looked like he just woke up and he didn't have his glasses on. George looked so adorable is was driving Clay mad. "Would you like to come in?" George asked confused. Clay nodded and he was let in the house. George shut and locked the door behind him. "As you can see I am in a towel and I look like I just rolled out of bed, so I am going to shower. Don't raid my fridge and sit still," George said and then he ascended back up the stairs to go get in the warm shower. Clay smiled. George was so cute and Clay was starting to question his sexuality. Was he gay? Maybe. He just wasn't sure. He had never had a crush on any male his whole life, well maybe that male penpal he had in the fifth grade, but we don't talk about that right now (later I will so take note). He always only liked girls. But then again he never really enjoyed being with the two girls he was with. Clay shook his head as his face grew flustered from thinking about George and the whole liking guy's idea. Clay sighed, he'd just have to wait and see, because it didn't seem like this crush he had on George was going away anytime soon. A few minutes passed by and the clock was ticking down and school was going to start soon. The shower had turned off a while ago and still no George. Clay then grew nervous and slowly walked up the stairs to see if George was okay. Clay the simp walked down the hallway and saw a door that was painted rainbow with a large G on it, so he assumed it was George's. Clay opened the door and George had finished getting dressed and he was kneeled on the floor getting books and putting them in his bag. Clay smiled as he leaned on the door frame watching the smaller boy scramble around and put this in his bag. "George~," Clay whispered into George's ear. George jumped up and Clay got a quick, but hard smack across the face. That was going to leave a mark no doubt. George quickly covered his mouth. "I am so sorry you scared me and that was just reflex," George said as he went to go hug Clay and make sure he was okay. "It's fine and damn you hit hard," Clay said as he rubbed the area George had hit. George blushed. "Come on, school is going to start soon," Clay said. George nodded as he put all the stuff he needed into his bag and he zipped it shut. He put on his glasses and then they were out the door. Not without George locking it of course. They got in the car and threw their bags in the backseat and then they were off. Clay tapped the steering wheel as they waited at a red light. "God damn this light needs to change!" Clay yelled as he slammed the steering wheel. George giggled as he watched Clay road rage right in front of him. Clay smiled as he watched the boy giggle to himself while looking at him. Clay then focused on the road as the light changed green. After a few minutes of driving they had made it to school. Clay helped George out of the car and handed him his bag. Clay locked his car twice as they walked into the school. "I will see you at last period," George said with a wave and then they parted ways and went to their separate classes. George smiled. He couldn't wait for the last period, so he could see Clay. (I won't do a time skip and ill just write something else here lol, but it is a time skip lol). The day went by slower than George had expected. Why the day went slower nobody knows why. I do, I need to get this to at least two thousand words. That's why the day is going slower. After a while of boring classes, the day had nearly come to an end. George smiled as he left the English class in search of his crush. George grabbed a book out of his locker and then made his way to the field. He sat down next to the bleachers and started to read. George looked up to the sound of whispering near him. He saw Jacob and a few other cheerleaders whispering and pointing at him as they did. George rolled his eyes. If they were going to talk smack about him they should at least do it when he is not around. George ignored them and continued to read his gay romance novel. "Damn, the finest men are always taken or they are single and straight," George whispered to himself and then he continued to read the story. "Hey, George?" A voice said. George looked up at the sound of his voice. There stood Jacob in front of him with her abnormally short skirt on. "What?" George asked, not trying to sound rude, he was just confused why she was talking to him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to be on the cheer team," She asked as she twirled her brown hair. "I'll pass," George said as he went back to reading his book. "You whore," She whispered under her breath. "Excuse you?" George asked as he stood up. He was not about to stand for Jacob's bull shit right now. "You heard me. I saw you with Clay this morning. He's my man stop flirting with him," Jacob said. "Didn't he break up with you, because you cheated on him?" George questioned with a laugh. Jacob didn't answer and just walked away. George fucking launched his gay novel at the back of her head. And yes, it was hardcover. "Stupid bitch," He whispers to himself as he grabs the book and sits back down. Jacobs little goons came to collect her body while George just smiled to himself. "Hey, George!" A voice that sounded like Nick's said. George looked up once more. It was Nick and his hair had two french braids in it. "Oh hey, how's your day been?" George asked as he put his book down. "My day has been good, how about you?" Nick asked back as he sat on the bench with George. "Long and boring," George said as Nick laughed at that. "Relatable. Alex and Karl stayed up all night learning how to do French braids, so they could do them on me," Nick said with a smile. "Aw, that's so cute," George said as he awed at the relationship the three of them were in. They stayed in silence for a bit until Nick spoke up. "So, have you and Clay started dating yet." George spits out his imaginary water at Nick's statement. "No, he's very straight last time I checked, so we will probably just stay friends," George said as he sort of grew sad. No matter how many times George denied it, he did have a crush on Clay and it was becoming unbearably hard to keep it a secret. "Oh, okay," Nick said and they went back to silence. George then heard yelling from the football coach. "Well, that's my cue. By George," Nick said, and just like that, he ran off to go practice for the game tonight. George waved him off as he left. George puts his book down as he watches the football team run laps around the field. Clay waved as they went around the circle of the field. George waved back with a smile on his face. Clay was so cute and dreamy, George really couldn't take it anymore. George is made that they hadn't met sooner. Curse fanfic logic for not setting them together since day one. George shakes himself out of his daze as he looks down at his watch. Twenty minutes had already gone by. Time truly flies when you are in love and having fun. Why didn't school fly by this fast? We will never know. George watched as the sunset set down on the horizon. He could get used to this. George had switched his spot to the bleachers because the game was about to start. "Hey," A voice said as they walked up to George. "Can you wear my jersey for the game today?" Clay asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course I will," George said with a smile as he put the jersey over his hoodie. "Thank you so much. I will make sure to win the game for you," Clay said as he ran over to his team who was huddled up. (I don't know how football works, so I am going to wing it lol). There were two teams on the 120-yard field. Each with eleven players on them. Right now their team had control of the ball and they were trying to get it down the field by either running or passing. The other team had kicked off the football to their team. Clay had caught the ball and he began to advance the ball towards the opposite end of the field to the other team's end zone. Clay ended up carrying the ball across the opposition's goal line or catch a pass in the end zone. The ball had crossed the plane of the goal line while it is in a player's possession, it is scored a touchdown. The touchdown had been worth six points. Since they were the team scoring a touchdown they had been given the bonus of trying to add one or two more points. These are called extra-point conversion attempts. George had never been more confused in his whole life, but he knew their team was in the lead by a few points. They went to the line up at the two-yard line and make one attempt at either running or passing the ball into the end zone. George bit his lip nervously. He hoped they would score these extra points.

**That** **'s** **chapter three. I am about one-fourth** **of the way done with chapter four already haha. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the motivation to finish this today lol! It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lyrics are these. If you could see that I'm the one. Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me.

In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is. Today's lyrics are these. If you could see that I'm the one. Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me. Third-person They went to the line up at the two-yard line and make one attempt at either running or passing the ball into the end zone. George bit his lip nervously. He hoped they would score these extra points. If they make it, then they were awarded two points. If their team doesn't make it, then no extra points are awarded. The ball had been passed to someone George didn't know the name of and they had run the ball into the end zone and they got those extra points. Roars were coming from the bleachers and everyone seemed to be having a blast. The other team got the ball and they had made an attempt to kick it and have another teammate catch it, but that was a fail. George silently giggled to (Clay and George go out for ice cream, once the game is over) as the other team dropped the ball. Clay got the ball from there and he had made another touch down from there. He then got cocky and attempted to kick it into whatever that large yellow thing in the sky was, but he miserably failed. George giggled to himself as Clay made a funny face at him as he ran to do something. The game went on and because I am lazy there is no half time and yeah. Clay had missed every single kick into the large yellow thing in the sky that I forgot the name of. They were tied with the other team and there were only a few seconds left on the clock thing. Clay looked around. If he missed this kick he wouldn't hear the end of it. Clay sighed. He couldn't do it and he knows he couldn't. He usually always believed in himself and never lose hope, but right now he knew he couldn't do it. Even if he tried his hardest. Clay sighed. He looked around to see if he could see George. "There he is," Clay thought to himself as he saw George's face light up as their eyes met. If this isn't the gayest most cliche shit, I don't know what it. "I will do it for him," Clay said to himself with a smile as he got ready to kick the ball into whatever that large yellow thing in the sky is. Clay shook the thoughts of nervousness out of his mind and all he thought about was George. Clay sighed and then he kicked the ball. Clay then became very nervous and he ended up falling. Clay heard the faint sound of people cheering and his world spinning. George jumped out of his seat and ran over to Clay. He had kicked it in whatever that large yellow thing in the sky was and he had won the first game of the season for his team. George held Clay in his arms as they were bombarded by Clay's teammates coming to congratulate him. Clay blinked a bit, so he regained his vision and could see properly. "You did it!" George said as he helped Clay to his feet. "I did?!" Clay asked excitedly. "Yes silly. I knew you could do it," George said as he said the last part blush became present on both of their faces. "I couldn't have done it without you. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened," Clay said as George led him over to the bleachers. George bent down and grabbed his book and then he leaded Clay into the hallway, so they could both get their bags. They got their bags and made their way to Clay's car. They both got in the car and threw their bags in the back seat of Clay's car. They put on their seatbelts and Clay started his car and locked the door. "Good job tonight," George said as he leaned in and gave Clay a quick kiss on the face cheek. Clay flushed a bright red color as he tried to pay attention to the road ahead. "Thank you," Clay said as he started to melt from how cute George was. They sat at a red light waiting for it to turn green. "Maybe we can get some ice cream to celebrate the win?" Clay suggested with a small smile. "Oh, that's such a good idea. I haven't had ice cream in so long," George said as he did an exciting dance. Clay smiled as he pulled into the nearest ice cream place. Clay got out of the car and helped George out of the passenger seat. Clay grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and got out of the car, and locked it. George latched onto Clay's arm as they walked into the ice cream parlor. George's eyes grew wide as he looked at all of the cool flavors on the huge screens above. "It all looks so good," George said as he let go of Clay's arm and looked at all of the ice cream flavors through the glass. "Indeed it does," Clay said as he looked at an ice cream flavor. "Hello, how may I help you today?" The ice cream worker said. "Hi, um, we would like some ice cream, "Clay said as he continued to look at all the enticing flavors that the store had to offer. "Take your time and you can get whatever your hearts desire," The person said with a laugh as they washed off all of the things that they needed to use. "What do you want?" Clay asked George who had been staring at the bubble gum ice cream and this other one that was very colorful. "I want the bubble gum on and that one," George said as he pointed at the ice creams he wanted. The clerk nodded as they went to scoop them out of the buckets they had been in. "Would you like a cone?" Clay said as he put an arm on George's lower back. He was subtly flirting. George nodded with a smile. "May I have a waffle cone and two cups, please? One empty cup and the other one with cookies and cream in it please," Clay said with a smile as the clerk nodded. "George can you go find a place to sit down and I will get our ice creams and pay for it," Clay said as he patted George's ass twice. Clay froze in place as George went to go find a table. He shouldn't have done that. Eh, he will face consequences later for it, right now it was all in the moment. George blushed a bright pink as he sat at a table and put his head down. Clay was literally holding his back like they were dating and it made him all giddy inside. And he touched his ass! Could you believe it, George definitely couldn't. If this was a dream or a fanfic he did not want to wake up or get out of it for the life of him. George shook his head. They were just friends. I am trying not to make them fall in love in the first few chapters because that ruins the point of the story I guess. Clay paid for the ice cream and came with them and sat down in front of George. George had chosen a seat outside, so it could just be them and they could have a little date. "I got you a cup in case it slips off the cone," Clay said with a smile. George blushed. He wouldn't usually think about that, so Clay thinking of that made him happy and excited for them to hang out even more. "Aww, thank you for thinking of that," George said as he booped Clay's nose with one finger. Clay itched the back of his next as they started eating their ice cream. Clay watched as George licked his ice cream up and down. He had already eaten half of the first scoop of ice cream in the time it took Clay to get out a spoon and eat the first bit of his. "You must love ice cream," Clay said with a laugh as he started to eat his more. "I do, it's just so good," George said with a moan at the end of his sentence. Clay's eyes grew wide. He would have never expected a noise like that to come out of George's mouth. Not even in a million years. Clay shook his head once more. He shouldn't be thinking about this while they were on their first date. Well, they weren't sure what to call it. But it was a date. (My foot has fallen asleep). They continued to eat their ice creams in silence and enjoy the night sky and the beauties of it. (I just accidentally posted it oop-okay I unpublished it). There were many stars out that night. Five thousand visible stars to the naked eye to be exact. "Oh my, I love stars, so much. They are so cool and I have been studying them ever since I was little," George said as he finished his ice cream and looked at the beautiful night sky in awe. "Take George to your backyard, stargaze and have him look through a telescope," Clay thought in his head as he finished his ice cream. "Come on, let us throw these cups away, and then we can go on a quick scroll before I take you home for the night," Clay said as he held his hand out for George to take. George smiled as he took the hand. The pair walked over to the trash can and through their stuff in there. They walked along with the ghost town that was known as the outside mall. "Oh, what a cute hat?" George said as he led Dream to a window full of hats. One of them was rainbow and that's the one George was talking about and pointing at. Clay took note in the back of his head to get George the hat. George then led Clay to other windows with cool clothes for the summertime. Clay made sure to take mental notes for every single one. He thought that George deserved everything, so he was going to get him everything he wanted. "George, can we talk?" Clay asked and George nodded. They went to go sit by a fountain to talk. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" George said as they got comfortable in the chairs. "Have you ever thought about the choir or taking singing classes? Because you were well last night, when you were singing my your window," Clay said with a smile as he pulled out his phone in case George tried to tell him any different. "Oh, um, thank you, but I know I am not that good," George said with a nervous laugh and he itched the back of his neck nervously. "Would you like me to prove you wrong with my video evidence?" Clay asked with a cheeky grin. George's eyes grew wide and his face grew bright red. He wasn't sure what to say. He never considered himself a good singer and never considered to be in the choir or anything like that, so hearing Clay say what he said made him all flustered. "No thank you," George said quietly. "Haha, okay, maybe next time," Clay said as he laughed. His laughs then grew faint as George's thoughts began to take over his body. That's chapter four. I am about one-fourth of the way done with chapter fifth already haha. Sorry, I am on a roll today, this is so fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you @levolevo14 once again for the motivation to finish this today lol! It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lyrics are these. Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself. Hey, isn't this easy?

In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is. Today's lyrics are these. Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself. Hey, isn't this easy? Third-person He never considered himself a good singer and never considered to be in the choir or anything like that, so hearing Clay say what he said made him all flustered. "No thank you," George said quietly. "Haha, okay, maybe next time," Clay said as he laughed. His laughs then grew faint as George's thoughts began to take over his body. Clay was the one for him and he knew it. Clay had pretty pale skin, but it was also tan at the same time. His skin just looked so perfect and beautiful. (I am eating salad with chopsticks and I'm editing the chapter before this one lol). Clay had green eyes that looked like a field of grass and it was so cool to George. Clay was lean and muscular all at the same time. He was the right amount of everything that's what made him so damn perfect. "Are you listening?" Clay said with a laugh as George snapped back into reality. "I was up until, okay, maybe next time, and then I started thinking about how perfect you are, I mean what," George then grew quite flustered. He had done enough talking for the evening or nighttime however you want to put it. "What was that?" Clay said as he started to laugh and George's little rant. "It was nothing!" George quickly snapped as his face got redder and redder. Damn this man for having decent hearing and actually listening to what George had said under his breath. "I'm sure, I'm sure," Clay said with a smile. The two go back to sitting in silence as they watch as a few late shoppers run out of the stores before closing. "Come on, let's take a walk back to the car. You seem like your getting a little tired and my legs are becoming very restless with all of this sitting," Clay says as he grabs George's smaller hand in his larger one and then they are on their way. George yawns as he let's go of Clay's arm and instead clings to him. Clay smiled. He could definitely get used to this cutie with him all the time. Clay then shook his head a bit. He wasn't gay and he never had been, so maybe George was just cute for a guy and had a good personality for a guy. Clay sighed. Who was he kidding George had him wrapped around his finger and George didn't even know it. Clay was in love and there's nothing he could do about it because George probably doesn't feel the same. Don't worry Clay you still have nine-chapter to make George swoon for your inevitable charm. "Cute jeans," George said as he tried to spark conversation with the other boy. "Thanks, I have worn these for too long, but they are very comfortable so I am too lazy to buy another pair," Clay said with a smile. George nodded. Who knew such a worn-out pair of jeans had such an interesting backstory. "What about that hoodie? I have seen you wear it a lot," Clay asked with a smile as they continued walking. "My dad got it for me on my tenth birthday and I haven't grown since then and I am now eighteen," George said as he itched the back of his neck nervously. "Aww," Clay said as he squeezes George's face cheeks in his hand. "Is that why you're so small and cute?" Clay asked with a smile as he puts one arm around George's small waist. "I am small I will agree with that, but I am not cute," George says as he shakes his head in disagreement at the last part of Clay's sentence. "That's debatable, but whatever you say," Clay says as he unlocks his car and helps George in the passenger side and then he gets in the driver's seat. He locks the door and then he puts the key in the ignition (I think that is what that's called it is way too early for my brain to even function right now and I am so tired) and then he started the car. "Is your seatbelt on?" Clay asked before he pulled out of the parking lot of the outside mall. George shook his head no and then he put on his seatbelt as Clay did as well. Clay then backed out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Now they were off to both of their houses. They had not even driven for thirty seconds and they were already stuck in traffic. "God damnit," Clay says under his breath as he slams his hands on the wheel. "Please refrain from slamming your hands on the wheel. What if you slam it and the steering wheel turns and we get into a car accident?" George asks and then he goes back to laying his head down. Clay sighed and then regain composure. "What do I do with my hands them?" Clay asked in a confused tone of voice. "Put on my thigh. I don't care. Just like tap and squish it when you feel like slamming the steering wheel," George said with a blush rising on his face as Clay put one of his hands on George's thigh. "I could get used to this," Clay said with a smile as the light turned green. (I need words, so they are going to sing, because why not). Dream hook his phone up to the radio and then started to play music off of his phone because it got kind of boring staring at a road for over an hour. "Time can never mend," Clay said as he tapped George's thigh and looked him in the eye. George just looked at him confused. "The careless whisper of a good friend," Clay sang once more as he squeezed George's thigh. "What are you doing idiot?" George said with a laugh. Clay then pauses the song. "Do you not know the song?" Clay asked with a smile on his face. "No, I have never heard it before," George simply said. "Oh wow, well I will just sing it to you," Clay said with a laugh as George just nodded. "To the heart and mind," Clay sang after he unpaused the song. "If your answer's kind," Clay sang as he looked at the road and George and then back at the road. "There's no comfort in the truth," Clay said as he continued to pat George's thigh to the rhythm of the song. "Pain is all you'll find," Clay sang as he waited at the red light. George went on his phone and he looked up the lyrics to the song. "I should have known better, yeah," George read aloud. Clay raised his eyebrow at the fact that George had gone through the extra effort of looking up the lyrics to the song. "I feel so unsure. As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor," Clay sung back as he held George's hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "As the music dies," George says, attempting to sing the lyrics, without reading them aloud. "Something in your eyes. Calls to mind a silver screen. And all its sad goodbyes," Clay said as he looked at George for like the fifth hundredth time in the story. "I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend," George sang, and then the rain started to pour down out of nowhere. George's eyes grew wide with excitement. I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend. "Driving in the rain is dangerous to pull over and wait till it stops or lets up," George said and Clay did so. And waste a chance that I'd been given. Clay sighed as the rain came down hard. "I wanted to sleep in my bed," Clay said with a laugh as lightning struck on the ground. George jumped right out of his seat as it did. So I'm never gonna dance again. The way I danced with you. Time can never mend. "Hey, you're okay. We can sleep in here if you'd like," Clay said with a smile. George nodded. Clay locked the doors and put his car in park. The careless whisper of a good friend. To the heart and mind. If your answer's kind. Clay put the seats down and turned the heater on. It was like a bed. "Let me get the sheets in the back and pillows. I will be right back," Clay said as he unlocked the door and walked in the rain to his trunk. George took off his jeans because only the weirdos sleep with jeans on (Nah, just kidding we don't judge). George kept his hoodie on and got comfortable in the makeshift bed. There's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you'll find. Clay then opened the door of the driver and shut the door quickly. "Damn it's raining hard out there," He said as he ran a finger through his soaking wet hair. George blushed. Clay's shirt was soaking wet and so was his hair. George could see his abs through his shirt and that made him all flustered. I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend. "If you don't mind may I sleep with my shirt off?" Clay asked George and George just nodded and covered his face with his hands. I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend. Clay took off his wet shirt and threw it somewhere.And waste a chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again. The way I danced with you. They both got comfy and now they were just going to either sit in silence or talk. "Never without your love What am I without your love?" Clay sang as he ran a hand down George's pale and smooth skin. George blushed once again and then he laid on his back. Clay did the same and they just enjoyed each other's presence while the music blasted. Tonight the music seems so loud. "I wish that we could lose this crowd," Clay said as he took George's hand in his own. "Maybe it's better this way," George said as he read aloud the lyrics. "We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say," The two of them say in unison. We could have been so good together, We could have lived this dance forever. They laugh together and just enjoy life while the rain violently beats against the window of the car. But now, who's gonna dance with me? Please stay. I'm never gonna dance again. George then went on his phone to read the gay novel he has been reading for the last five chapters. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend. I know you're not a fool. "What are you looking at?" George asked with an eyebrow raise. Clay had been staring at him ever since they had got in the car and even more now than they were laying down. I should have known better than to cheat a friend. And waste a chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again. "I can't help it, you look so cute," Clay said with a smile. The way I danced with you. Now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. "Stop it," George said as he flushed a bright red. Now that you're gone. What I did that was so wrong? So wrong that you had to leave me alone? "Go to sleep idiot," George said as the song ended. "Good night then," Clay said as he rolled over and fell asleep. That's chapter five. This is kind of long not gonna lie. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you @levolevo14 once again for the motivation to finish this today lol! It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if the next chapter gogy gets cold and snuggles up to Clay for warmth and they end up cuddling and almost kissing," 
> 
> Today's lyrics are these. And you've got a smile. That can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while. Since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is. Third-person "I can't help it, you look so cute," Clay said with a smile. The way I danced with you. Now that you're gone. Now that you're gone. "Stop it," George said as he flushed a bright red. Now that you're gone. What I did that was so wrong? So wrong that you had to leave me alone? "Go to sleep idiot," George said as the song ended. "Good night then," Clay said as he rolled over and fell asleep. The night went by slower and slower and slower. Clay felt like time had frozen and the universe wanted them to spend more time together. Clay knew that wasn't true, but it sure did seem like it. Clay opened his eyes with a gasp. He heard moans and groans of discomfort as he woke up. Was he dreaming? Were George and he actually sleeping together or was it his weird-ass imagination playing mind games on him again? Clay turned on his phone light. It was three in the morning. Clay then shined it on the spot next to him. Clay sighed. It wasn't a dream. George was laying next to him. "Clay?" George asked as he sat upon his knees. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Clay apologized as he itched the back of his neck. "You didn't wake me it's fine," George said with a smile as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye. The two of them sat in silence. Very awkward silence at that. "Why did you wake up at this time?" George asked Clay seeing now that the two of them were completely awake and lively. "I thought this was all a dream, so I got scared you weren't next to me. This all seems so surreal and it's driven me mad," Clay said dramatically. George giggled to himself as he covered his face because he didn't want the laugh to be too loud. "What about you?" Clay asked George as he leaned up against the back of the seat. "Well, this is sort of embarrassing. But I am really cold," George said as the blush took over his face and engulfed it in redness. "You wanna come cuddle up to me? I will keep you nice and warm," Clay said with a smile and George nodded quickly and sat right in Clay's lap and snuggled into him. "Oh god," Clay said in his head. He didn't expect George to sit right on his lap. He thought that maybe he would sit next to him. This definitely threw him off. Clay put an arm around George and put a hand on his bare thigh. Clay's eyes bulged out of his head. Why the hell was George not wearing any pants? I guess we will never know. Clay ran his hand up and down George's thigh to keep it warm since he wasn't wearing any pants. George sighed contently as he leaned back into Clay's chest. "Stop it silly, that tickles," George said as he squirmed on Clay's lap because he was touching his legs and it tickled. "Stop moving before I do something to you," Clay whispered into George's ear. "And don't test me," Clay added. George shivered with excitement. He loved challenges and just a very thrilling moment in general, so of course, he was going to do it again to see what Clay would do. George began to move on Clay's lap and even did a little hop on it to seal the deal. Clay put his hands on George's hips and dug his nails into George's sides as he did so. "I said don't test me," Clay said as he put George on his back and he towered over him. George looked with wide eyes full of anticipation to see what Clay would do. Clay put his warm hands under George's shirt and began to tickle his sides like there was no tomorrow. "Stop-," George couldn't even finish the statement without bursting into tears from laughing so hard. George rolled over in an attempt to get Clay's hands out from under his shirt. Sadly it didn't work and Clay moved down to tickle the back of his legs. "Hehehe, stop, stop, it's way too early for this," George said as he got on top of Clay and pried his hands from his own body. "Fine you win," Clay said with a smile as George did win the tickle fight. They both had finally calmed down and then they realized how close they were. Both their faces flushed dark red as George got off of Clay and sat back on his spot. "Oh, sorry, about that. I didn't mean to get that close. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," George said as he itched the back of his neck. "Eh, it's okay," Clay said as he shrugged his shoulders. They went back to sitting in silence. Both of them thinking about what would have happened if they actually kissed. An alarm that rang through the whole car scared them both half to death. Clay quickly picked up his phone and shut the alarm off. "What was that for?" George questioned as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I have an alarm set so I can go to school and play basketball at five in the morning?" Clay said as he climbed into the driver's seat and George climbed into the passenger's seat. "Oh okay," George said as he put his jeans, shoes, and socks back on. "You wanna go to school and play basketball?" Clay asked and George just nodded. Clay turned on his car and put it out of the park. Clay pulled out of the place that they had parked in last night. "You like basketball," Clay said as he went onto the main road. "Yeah, it's the one sport I am good at," George said with a smile. "Nice," Clay said with a nod. "I'm assuming your favorite sport is football?" George said with a laugh and eyebrow raise. Clay nodded. He loved football a lot. After a while of driving, they made it to the school. George looked outside the car and it still seemed to be raining. "Well we better make a run for it," Clay said with a laugh as he put his car in park and unlocked it. George smiled as he grabbed his backpack from the back. "Wait let me text my mom and tell her where I was last night," George said with a smile as he pulled out his phone. 'Sorry to have you worrying. The football team had won the first game of the season all thanks to Clay. Clay is a nice guy I met a couple of days ago and I think I'm in love. He's so handsome, tall and he is respectful all at once. It's crazing. It is a bummer he is straight. Anyway, the rain got heavy right as we pulled out of the ice cream shop he took me to. I didn't want him driving, so we pulled over somewhere and we slept in his car. Don't worry mum, we didn't do anything bad, just a tickle fight! This hunk of a man drove me to school today and we are at school and we are going to play basketball. I just wanted to fill you in, in case you got nervous. Bye, mum love you,' And then George sent the message. "Okay let's go," George said and the two made a run for it towards the school gym that was already open and waiting. They arrived in the heated gym and Clay locked his car and they put their stuff on a bench. Clay took off his wet shirt and tied it around his waist. "You just love making my life difficult don't you?" George said as Clay tossed him a basketball. "What do you mean by that?" Clay said as he started shooting into the basketball hoop. "You're not wearing a shirt and you are abnormally muscular and you have abs and I am very much a homosexual, so it's hard for me to pay attention," George simply says as he starts to shoot hoops as well. "Oh, my bad," Clay says with a laugh. "Let's play a round of basketball," Clay said and George agreed with him. "You start," Clay said as he threw the ball to George. "Wrong move. Just because I am 5"5, a literal twink and weak. Doesn't mean I won't beat your ass in basketball," George said as he quickly headed down the court avoided Clay at all cost. "What's a twink?" Clay asks as he runs after George. "Me bitch," George simply said as he shoots for the three-point line and made it. "I am no longer going to go easy on you if this is the game you want to play," Clay said with a smile as George handed him the ball. Clay runs down the court. "Everything is fair game no matter what right?" George asked as he blocked Clay from shooting. "Yeah, just don't hold the ball and run down the court," Clay said simply and then he attempted to shoot. But sadly for him, it bounced off the rim and it went right to George's clutches. George laughed as he dribbled the ball the opposite way. Clay had caught up to him right as he reached the half-court line and Clay towered over him and blocked him in. He had no chance of shooting if he was your average player. Of course, George wasn't your average player and slid right between Clay's legs while still dribbling the ball. Clay turned around amazed. "How the hell did you do that?!" Clay asked with excitement laced in his voice as he watched George shoot and make it from the three-point line. "Skill and being a twink," George said with a smile as he blew a kiss to Clay and handed him the ball. Clay smiled he was having a blast and there was no hiding it now. Clay ran and then shot. It was a bad shot, but if he did make it he would get three points. Surprisingly enough he made it in the hoop. George snatched the ball from him. "Nice shot," George said as he waited for Clay to go out of the state of shock he was in. George started dribbling up the court. This time Clay had caught up to him and smacked the ball right out of his hands. Clay didn't aim it correctly and ended up hitting George right in the face. George fell back from impact as he felt his glasses had broken into pieces. Clay ran to his aid and helped him. "Are you okay?" Clay asked nervously as he shook George awake. That's the sixth chapter. I am going to go to eat so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Screw normal rules and basketball, I am too lazy to follow them in this fanfic, so I will make them up as I go and just pretend they seem sensible I guess)


	7. Chapter Seven

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are these. She wears high heels. I wear sneakers. She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

Third-person

**"Nice shot," George said as he waited for Clay to go out of the state of shock he was in. George started dri** **bbling** **up the court. This time Clay had caught up to him and smacked the ball right out of his hands. Clay clearly didn't aim it correctly and ended up hitting George right in the face. George fell back from impac** **t** **as he felt his glasses had broken into pieces. Clay ran to his aid and helped him.**

**"Are you okay?" Clay asked nervously as he shook George awake.** "Yeah I am fine," George said with a small smile as he felt blood drip down his precious face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Clay asked as he held two fingers in front of George's face. George's world was spinning so it looked like there were several Clays around him.

"A lot," George simply said as he felt like sleeping. George then closed his eyes. Clay shook him awake and George just looked at him confused.

"I am sorry George, but you cant close your eyes until we go to the nurse," Clay said as he grabbed George and their bags and made his way over to the nurse's office.

"What seems to be the matter?" The nurse asks the two boys. Clay puts the bags down and then puts George on the bed.

"We were playing basketball in the gym and then I smacked it right at George's face and he fell and his glass shattered into pieces," Clay explain to the nurse.

"Oh my," That's not good. They said as they wrote down George's name and what he was in for. They then type into the system.

"George, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she came over with his clipboard to right some of the side effects George was feeling after being hit with a basketball.

"It's very blurry, my face cheeks hurt, the light is very bright and I don't really feel that dizzy anymore," George said as the nurse wrote what he said down word for word.

"Okay, you don't seem to have any major injuries. I will clean the wounds you got from your glasses and then you and your boyfriend should be able to go. Make sure he stays with you at all times, because you might not be able to completely see what is in front of you," The nurse said as she went in the back to get a first aid kit. The both of them flushed a bright red color at the fact that the nurse had called them boyfriends. They both wanted to be one another's boyfriend, but they thought the other didn't like them like that. The nurse came back. She got out the first aid kit and put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed George's wounds, so it wouldn't get infected. George winced as he grabs Clay's hand.

"It burns," George said as he looked up at Clay with teary eyes.

"It's okay, it almost over," Clay said as he kissed the back of George's hand. The nurse then put two bandaids over the marks and then she went to go put the first aid kit back.

"See, you did so well," Clay said as he praised George for doing so well. George smiled and blushed a bit. He sure did like being praised and being told he was great and all that.

"Thank you, Clay," George said with a smile as the nurse walked back into the room. "Well, you all are free to go. Make sure to keep an eye on your boyfriend," The nurse said as she ruffled Clay's hair.

"He's not my boyfriend, but will do," Clay said as he grabbed his bags and put them on his back. He then grabbed George's bags and put them on his back. Clay grabbed George's hand as they walked out of the nurse's off and to the advisory. They had no classes together, but Clay had to stay by George's side at all times just in case anything happens to him. Clay opens the door for George as they both walk into his advisory.

"Why are you here Clay?" The teacher asked as they both sat in the back of the class.

"The nurse said he has to stay by my side the whole day," George said with a smile and then the teacher nodded.

"Okay," The teacher said as he proceeded to take attendance.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. We will be quickly going over the movie we watched the other day. Get your notes out and start taking notes," The teacher said and everyone did so. He then put a presentation on the board and everyone took notes. Clay sat back and watched the class take notes. Well, he mostly watched George bite his lip and write stuff down. "Can you see the board okay?" Clay asked with a smile as George jumped at the sudden voice.

"Yes, please. It's a little hard to see," George said as he scratched the back of his neck. Clay then took a photo of the board and to George what he had to write down. This went on for the whole day and George was very thankful for Clay's help. George held Clay's hand as they made their way to get food. George handed his money to Clay as he saw them nearing the place where you get food.

"I will pay don't worry," Clay said as he paid for both of their lunch.

"Such a gentleman," George says as they sit down at a table and started to eat. Everyone's heads turn as they hear loud heels clicking enter the cafeteria. There Jacob stood with full-body mirrors hand in her hand. They looked to be dating. George looks over to see Clay. He looked a little heartbroken. They broke up like two days ago or several chapters ago if you are into that. George grabbed his hand and Clays' wallet and he leads them both outside to get some fresh air.

"She was really smelling up the place with that perfume," George said as he fanned himself. Clay laughed. George smiled. That statement was meant to make Clay feel less bad about the whole situation.

"Yeah, she was," Clay said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the campus before your football practice starts," George said with a smile as he took Clay's hand and lead him around the average-sized campus. Clay smiled. George had remembered his whole schedule and it meant so much that he paid attention to their conversations so much. They walked around for a bit as they looked around the campus they know and love so dearly.

"Ooo look. That's a great spot we can sit," George said as he pointed to the somewhat outdoor auditorium.

"Ooo, good choice," Clay said as he leads George to it and then sat down on the so-called stage. There was a staircase leading up to the stage and it was a really good echo from the so-called stage.

"Ooo, we should sing (ooo, the author is running out of things to write about)!" George said as he pulled out his phone.

"Sing? To what song? I doubt our voices will sound good together," Clay said as George continued to type away at his phone.

"Found the song," George said as he clicked the start button and the song started.

"Not this song," Clay complained as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Take a microphone and let's get singing!" George said with excitement laced in his voice.

"Okay, you start and then tell me when to go in," Clay said as he grabbed a microphone. Let me pull the song up one second, the author says.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen," George sings as he tries not to burst out in laughter.

"A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen," George sings as he flips his hair dramatically.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried," George said as he swayed from side to side.

"Damn he is good at singing let it go," Clay thought to himself.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be," George sang and then he proceeds to act like he was shooting ice out of his hands.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Be prepared I am about to get really into it," George said with a smile.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Oh god, this is embarrassing. Anyway. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door," George sang as he faked slammed a door.

"I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on!" George sang as he pointed at Clay. "The cold never bothered me anyway. It's your turn, go once as she starts singing again," George said and Clay did just that.

"It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small," Clay read aloud.

"Sing," George said with a laugh.

"Oh, my bad. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and breakthrough," Clay sung, while still reading because he didn't want to mess up the lyrics. The two of them were so busy singing they didn't see a crowd form and people started to record them.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free," Clay sang as he closed his eyes. He was really getting into it now.

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky, "Clay said as he shook his hair out of his face.

"Sing Clay," George said with a laugh as Clay joined him.

**That's chapter seven. Wow** **,** **that took way** **too** **long lol. I am about one-fourth of the way done with chapter eight already haha, I got very** **sidetracked** **sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are these ones. If you could see that I'm the one. Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see? You belong with me.**

Third-person

**"Oh, my bad. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and breakthrough," Clay sung, while still reading because he didn't want to mess up the lyrics. The two of them were so busy singing they didn't see a crowd form and people started to record them.**

**"No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free," Clay sang as he closed his eyes. He was really getting into it now. "Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky,** **"Clay said as he shook his hair out of his face.**

**"Sing Clay," George said with a laugh as Clay joined him.** "Let it go, let it go," Clay continued to sing as he started to jump around. Still, neither of them notice the big crowd forming around them. "You'll never see me cry," Clay said as he fake wiped a tear from his eye"Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on," Clay sang as the sog went to the music. "Okay, now it's my turn again!" George said with a big smile on his face. "You got this George," George said to himself silently. This part when a little bit higher than his voice would let him go, so he was going to have to put some effort into not to voice crack. "My power flurries through the air into the ground," George sang as the people around him looked in shook, and whispered amongst themselves. George didn't look like the type to sing, so that's why they were all very surprised. "My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around," George sang as Clay tried to stop him because he had noticed the crowd that had formed. Clay then decided against it. George's reaction would be priceless so he just let the scene play out. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast," George sang as he once more pretended he was Elsa. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past," George sung dramatically as he walked around the stage with his eyes closed.

"Let it go, let it go!" George sang for the second to last time. "When I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!" George said as he was getting ready to open his eyes for the final part. "The cold never bothered me anyway," George sung as he opened his and then he felt his soul leave his body as he heard many people clapping. Who would have ever thought that the nerd who never talked to anyone and the school's star quarterback would be friends and singing let it go together at lunchtime. George's face paled. "Bow," Clay said with a smile and George did so. The crowd subsided as Clay and George walk of the stage. "It's almost time for football practice. Do you want to go to the locker room or do you just want to walk around?" Clay asked the shorter boy.

"We should head to the locker room and then we will have more time to do whatever," George said and they did just that. They walked up the stairs and onto the basketball court. George clung onto Clay's bicep, not wanting to get lost. George smiled at the taller boy as they walked into the locker room. "I'll wait outside you change," George said as he let go of the taller boy and stood outside of the locker room. Clay smiled and nodded and he walked into the locker room. And because this is a cliche gay fanfic the basketball players start to walk over to George. George's head was down and he was twiddling with his fingers waiting for Clay to come out (if only) of the locker room. "What are you doing here?" One person asked which caused George to look up. "I'm waiting for my friend!" George said with a smile. The people towered over George and they looked a little intimidating. Of course, George wasn't about to let them take him somewhere, so he stayed put. They laughed at him. "Your a cutie aren't you," The tallest one said.

George looked at him confused. They were literally flirting with George and they weren't even being subtle about it which pissed George off. "Yes I am, what about it?" George asked as he leaned back into the brick wall. The guy hit his friends while laughing. "Playing hard to get are we?" The guy asked as he got way too close for George's liking. "Please back up. And no, I am not playing hard to get, you're not my type," George simply says as he goes back to playing with his fingers. "Are you sure? I can be your type," The guy said as he once again invaded George's face. "Yes, I'm sure. My type is tall straight football players, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and big hands," George said with a smile. And because this is a cliche fanfic Clay had just come out (I wish) of the bathroom right as George started that statement. "I'm your type?" Clay asked with a laugh. George looked back with wide eyes. "You didn't hear anything idiot," George says as he storms off to the field. Clay laughs. "By the way, I suggest you back off of him. He's going to be mine soon," Clay said to the guys and they all ran off scared. Clay laughed as he made his way to the field. "I am your type huh?" Clay teased as he sat right next to George.

George just rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Clay. "I like you too," Clay said with a smile and then he ran onto the field with the football team. George's face turned hot pink. Did he hear that right? Did Clay like him? No way. His mind was playing games on him again. Clay was straight. He didn't like George. George sighed. It was too late. He had fallen for the taller boy and he had fallen hard. It wasn't just a small crush anymore, it was a big deal and George felt his life revolving around Clay now. "Is this what love is?" George thought to himself as tears unconsciously slipped from his eyes. It was all coming together now. They had meant under a tree right after Clay broke up with his girlfriend who had cheated on him. Clay was a football star and George was someone who kept to themselves and liked to read. They were polar opposites, but for some reason, fate wanted them together. They lived right next to each other and Clay drove him to and from school every morning. Over the period of eight chapters or like three days if your into that, they had done more things than George has ever done in his life. They've held hands, they've hugged (I think) and they have even slept together. If this wasn't true love blossoming slowly, George wouldn't know what it is.

He was in love and he was already in too deep to get out of this hole called love. It had sucked him right down and it had changed his life. George shook his head a bit. He would have to ask Clay if he meant what he said after football practice. George sighed as he realized that he couldn't see anything and his vision was blurrier than before. George wiped his eyes and then he noticed that he had been unconsciously crying. George laughed. This love thing was driving him crazy. In a good way and a bad way. Mostly a good way though. He needed new glasses, so he planned to ask Clay to take him to get new ones after school and he needed to ask him a lot more questions. George saw a blurry figure walking towards him. "Hello?" He called out as he felt the person sit next to him. "Hi, George!" The voice called out. The person had a multi-colored hoodie on and sounded a lot like Karl, so George knew it was Karl. "Oh hey Karl," George said with a smile. "Where are your glasses and why are you sitting here alone?" Karl asked. "Oh, Clay and I were playing basketball this morning and they got broken then. And I am just waiting for Clay to be done with basketball practice, so he can take me to get new ones," George said with a smile. Karl smirked with an eyebrow raise. "Are you guys dating yet?" Karl asked with a laugh. George's face turned a bright red as he shook his head no. "God damn. Well, you should start dating because you both seem like the perfect match for one another," Karl said with a smile. "He's straight remember," George squeaked out. "Oh, that sad. Well, even the straight of poles can become curvy if you hit them enough," Karl simply said. George looked at him confused. Was that meant to be a metaphor or something, because that made no logical sense to George? "Are you implying that you want me to hit Clay until he loves me? because I won't do that. I don't want to force him to love me," George said as he itched the back of his neck nervously.

"No silly. I am saying if you do what you do best, which is being cute, but you didn't hear that from me, you will eventually have him swooning for you. Just look at you George! Your smart, your great to be around, your kind, sometimes sarcastic, and maybe even be narcissistic at times. Your overall a good person and I am sure he has already fallen for you," Karl says with a smile as he rubs George's back. "Well thank you and only time will tell what happens next," George said with a laugh. Karl and George then said their goodbye's as the night began to fall upon them. "How'd I do?" Clay asked with a smile as he stood in front of George. "From the blurry figure I saw, you did decent," George said with a grin and laughter. "Only decent?" Clay says with a pout. "Yep! Only decent," George said as he booped Clay's nose. "Ahhh," George yelled as he got lifted over Clay's head. "Come on, let's go get you some new glasses," Clay said as the two of them walk over and get their bags. Clay puts George down so he could walk. They make their way to the car and get in it. "Here's the address and by any chance can you like, I don't know how to explain this, like act like my brother or dad. Because at the place where I get my glasses they don't let anyone in the room unless they are family members. My doctor is a male and always gives me weird vibes, so please can you come with," George asked as they started driving.

**That's the eighth chapter. I am going to go to eat so yeah because it's lunch. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lyrics are these. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me You belong with me.

Chapter Nine

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are these. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me You belong with me.**

Third-person

**"Come on, let's go get you some new glasses," Clay said as the two of them walk over and get their bags. Clay puts George down so he could walk. They make their way to the car and get in it. "Here's the address and by any chance can you like, I don't know how to explain this, like act like my brother or dad. Because at the place where I get my glasses they don't let anyone in the room unless they are family members. My doctor is a male and always gives me weird vibes, so please can you come with," George asked as they started driving.** "Oh, of course," Clay said with a smile as they continued on with their journey. They continued you to drive. Clay's hand on George's thigh as George looked around. "Oh, there it is," George says and Clay pulls into the parking lot of the place where George was going to get his glasses (I am getting glasses soon! So that's nice I guess). Clay gets out of the car, then shuts the door, and then he makes his way over to George's door and opens it for him. "Such a gentleman everywhere we go," George says as he steps out the car door and Clay shuts it once he gets out. Clay grabs George's hand and they speed walk to the building. "Please don't leave my side this doctor give me the creeps," George said as he clung to Clay. "I won't I promise," Clay said with a laugh as they go to the waiting room. "George?" The front desk lady called out. 

"Yes, hi," George said as Clay followed right after him. "Who's this?" The lady asked. "This is my...stepbrother?" George said in a confused tone of voice. The lady just nodded and went to the back. "Is that the best you can come up with?" Clay whispered into George's ear with a laugh t the end of the statement. "Sorry, they know I don't have any sibling besides my sister, so I just said stepbrother," George said and Clay nodded. "George you can come back and so can your stepbrother," The front desk person said and they both followed her back into the room. "George you can sit on the bed and your stepbrother can sit on the chair," The lady said, and then she left. "She doesn't seem so bad," Clay said as he sat down with his legs open (that's so irrelevant, but I need more words so yeah). "She's nice, but the doctor is too nice. He is creepy," George said as he shivered. He had never been here alone and it was because of that creepy ass doctor. Just then the doctor walked in. He looked at George and then he looked at Clay. "Who are you?" The doctor asked. "My name is Clay and I am George's stepbrother," Clay said as he shook the doctor's hand just to be polite. 

"Well we will start off with the applanation tonometry, then we will do the corneal topography, and then the Fluorescein Angiogram, and then the dilated pupillary exam, a refraction and then a slit-lamp exam, the non-contact tonometry, retinal tomography, and then an ultrasound, the visual acuity testing, the visual field test and then that's it," The doctor says. "And what are those?" Clay asks. He wants to know every detail, just in case, the doctor tries to pull anything. "Why does he need an ultrasound? George can't even get pregnant (yes he can in this story but you didn't hear that from me)?" Clay questioned confusedly. "Well, the applanation of tonometry is this test measures the amount of pressure it takes to flatten a portion of your cornea. Pressure readings help your doctor diagnose and keep track of glaucoma. They'll give you drops to numb your eye, then press lightly on it with a tool called a tonometer. The Corneal topography is a computerized test map of the curve of your cornea. It can show problems with your eye's surface, like swelling or scarring, or conditions such as astigmatism or diseases like keratoconus. You might have it before you have surgery, a cornea transplant, or a contact lens fitting. The fluorescein angiogram lets the doctor see how well blood moves in your retina. It helps diagnose diabetic retinopathy, retina detachment, and macular degeneration. The doctor will inject a special dye, called fluorescein, into a vein in your arm. 

It travels quickly to blood vessels inside your eye. Once it gets there, the doctor uses a camera with special filters to highlight the dye. They take pictures of the dye as it goes through the blood vessels in the back of your eye. This helps them spot circulation problems, swelling, leaking, or abnormal blood vessels. The dilated pupillary exam is pretty explanatory. The doctor uses special drops to expand your eye's pupil (they'll call this dilate). That lets them check your retina for signs of disease. Refraction is what the doctor uses to get your eyeglasses prescription. You look at a chart, usually 20 feet away, or in a mirror that makes things look like they're 20 feet away. You'll look through a tool called a phoropter. It lets the doctor move lenses of different strengths in front of your eyes. You can tell them if things look clear or blurry. Your answers give them your prescription for your glasses or contact lenses. The test will also help them spot presbyopia, myopia, hyperopia, and astigmatism. The slit-lamp exam is when the doctor uses this microscope to shine a beam of light shaped like a small slit on your eye. They may also dilate your pupils during the test. It can help diagnose cataracts, glaucoma, detached retina, macular degeneration, cornea injuries, and dry eye disease. The non-contact and tonometry and the rental tomography are a test helps diagnose glaucoma. The doctor will use a tool called a tonometer that blows a tiny puff of air, measuring eye pressure indirectly by the eye's resistance to the puff. 

Applanation instruments can also measure pressure. They are the most accurate, but you'll need a local anesthetic. This computerized test can give a remarkably detailed image of the retina and all of its layers. You might get it if you have a serious retina condition, like age-related macular degeneration or retinal detachment. And ultrasound you know what that is I'm not explaining it. The visual acuity testing measures how well you see at near and far distances. If your child can't yet read, the doctor will use a special test. Your child will look at the letter "E" then tell the doctor the way the legs point with their fingers. You can practice this at home before the test. The last test is the visual field test. This measures your peripheral (side) vision. You'll stare at an object in the center of your line of vision (like the doctor's eyes or a computer screen). As you look at the target, you'll note when you see an object moving into your field of vision or, depending on the test, when the lighted spot appears. This test lets the doctor know if conditions like stroke or glaucoma have hurt your vision," Then after a long while the doctor stopped talking. 

(Sorry I need words, so I had to write that all lol). "Okay, you can do the test," Clay said and George gave consent as well. This test went on for a while. A long while. After they were done George got his glasses even though that's not realistic in the slightest. "How do they fit?" Clay asked as he stood up and stood next to George. "Perfectly!" George said with a smile and they then walked out of the room and into the waiting room. "Can you please sign here?" The doctor asked as he handed George the clipboard and then the doctor "accidentally" dropped the pen. George goes to pick it up, but Clay got it before him. "Read what is on the paper before you sign," Clay said and George nodded. "My insurance pays for the glasses why do I need to pay?" George asks he reads the bottom part of the paper. "Oh, that wasn't supposed to be there, you don't have to pay for them," The doctor says quickly. George then signs the paper and they leave. They walked outside. It was no longer raining and the sky was clear and dark. Clay grabs George's hand and they walk to the car. Clay opens the door for George and George gets in the car. Clay shuts the door and walks over to the driver's side and opens the door. He got in and then he shut it. They both put on their seatbelts. Clay then pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. They sit in silence as they drive along the dark road. "Thank you," George says out of nowhere. "Thank you?" Clay asks as his eyes were still on the road. "Yeah thank you. You have done so much for me over the past few days and I really appreciate it. I went all of my school years without friends and I was just a loner, but you really proved that wrong. Thank you for being my friend. I love you," George said, but Clay didn't hear the last part, because Goerge got quiet at the end. "I got everything you said up until the last part," Clay said as he pulled his car into his driveway. 

" Nothing," George said as he went to grab his backpack from the back. "No, tell me. I am actually very curious," Clay says as he takes George's backpack before he can get it. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it," George said as his face flushed a bright red color. "Ah okay. Well, do you want me to walk you to your door?" Clay asked and George nodded. Clay got out of his car door and opened the door for George. He handed the smaller boy his backpack and they walk to the front door. "Thank you," George says as he opens the door. "Mamma!" George yells. "Yes?" A voice yells back. "Thank you for walking me to the door," George said as he waved off Clay. George shut the door behind him and locked it. He smiled and spun around. "Oh he's so handsome," George said aloud. He was in love and there was no hiding it now. "Whose handsome?" George's mom asked as she stood in the door frame of the kitchen with a smile present on her face. George's face turned red. "No one!" He squeaked and then he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. George's mom laughed. She was like that when she had fallen in love with her husband. George took off his clothes and then put on some pajama shorts and a shirt. George took off his glasses and he laid down. "Today was a crazy day," George thought to himself as he attempted to fall asleep. George tossed and turned. The night went by more and more slowly and he just didn't feel tired anymore. George got up and put some pants and a hoodie on. He put on some shoes and he walked downstairs. "Mamma I'm gonna go out!" George yelled as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. "Okay, stay safe!" George's mother yelled back. George smiled. He heard a knock on the backdoor. George smiled as he saw Clay at his backdoor in the same situation he was in. George smiled as he walked outside with Clay. "You wanna do something? I can't sleep," Clay said simply. "Yes! What do you want to do?" George asked. "Let's go stargazing," Clay said and that's what they planned to do for their second date.

**That's chapter nine. This is kind of long not gonna lie. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are my favorite. Oh, I remember you driving to my house. In the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh. When you know you're about to cry. And I know your favorite songs. And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.**

Third-person

 **"Mamma I'm gonna go out!" George yelled as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. "Okay, stay safe!" George's mother yelled back. George smiled. He heard a knock on the backdoor. George smiled as he saw Clay at his backdoor in the same situation he was in. George smiled as he walked outside with Clay. "You wanna do something? I can't sleep," Clay said simply. "Yes! What do you want to do?" George asked. "Let's go stargazing," Clay said and that's what they planned to do for their second date.** They both walked outside hand in hand. "That will be really fun," George says with a smile as Clay takes George into his backyard. "Wow. The sky looks amazing," George says as his face lights up. (This chapter might be longer). "Indeed it does," Clay said as they both sat down on towels. George then pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. He then pulled out a small journal. "What's that?" Clay asked as he watched the smaller boy bite the cap of a pen and began writing. "It's my bullet journal. I like to write about what the night sky looks like every time I see it!" George said with a smile as he began to write notes about how the sky looked. (Okay, so they are going to drive around because George gets bored, and yeah). "Oh that's nice," Clay said and then the two sat in silence just enjoying one another presence.

George was too busy looking at the sky to even notice Clay, so Clay used this time to think about life. George and he had met about ten chapters ago if you are into that. Clay had fallen for him and he had fallen hard. Every time he's near George his heart goes into overdrive. He feels his mind doing backflips in the middle of the night. George was someone who would keep to himself and if it wasn't for George being nosy once in his life. The two of them would not have met. It's crazy how life works. A few days ago Clay had a girlfriend, he was straight has a pole and all he cared about was football and his grades. And now look at him. He broke up with his girlfriend and he had fallen in love with a short male with glasses on. Clay's life was flipped upside down when he meant George. Mostly in a good way. He sighed. "When should I confess to him?" Clay questioned himself. I am sorry Clayton but you have to wait like one chapter and then he can confess your undying love to George. Clay sighed. He knew he wasn't ready to tell everyone he knew that he liked guys, so he'd wait a bit. Clay subconsciously put an arm around George. George smiled and leaned into the taller boy. It was just them and the night sky tonight and it was lovely. They sat in silence while George finished his bullet journal notes. "Ugh, I'm bored," George said as he closed the journal and threw himself on Clay.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Clay asked as he helped George on his feet. "Let's go for a car ride," George suggested and the two of them got up hand in hand and walked out the backyard. They then walked to Clay's car. Clay opened the door for George and helped him into the passenger seat. Clay then shut the door and made it to the other side of the car. Clay opened the car door and got in the car. Clay then shut the door and locked all of the doors. He put the key in the car ignition and started it up. Clay looked behind him and back out of the driveway. He then went onto the main road and started driving. "So do you just want to drive around and talk?" Clay said quietly. "Sure why not," George said as Clay drove as the light turned green. "So what's on your mind recently?" George asked as they both put on their seatbelts and drove on the nearly empty road. "Ah lot," Clay says a laugh, and George laughs with him. "Any people on your mind? Or is it just the stress from school and always trying to do your best and be the best?" George asked. Clay gulped as he kept his eyes on the road. George had got all his thoughts spot on and it was scary at this point. Clay sighed and then he went on with his rant. "Well, I guess I'm just confused recently." "About what?" George asked as he looked at Clay.

"Life in general I guess. Like why do I have to live up to everyone's life expectations? Why can't I live my own life and do what I want to do? I'm confused about my sexuality, who I like, and all of that. I-It (he starts to cry)-," Clay couldn't help the tears from falling out his eyes as he pulled over on the side of the road. George rubbed Clay's back in a soothing manner as Clay hiccuped and continued to cry. "Shh, it's okay," George said as he unbuckled his seat belt to hug the boy. "I-I don't even think I'm okay at this point," Clay said as he wiped his tears and continued to hiccup. He was having a mental breakdown. "Hey, yes you are! Look at you! Your all handsome and your such a good friend and you'd made a great father, but you didn't hear that from me," George said with a wink. Clay laughed. "Thanks," Clay said simply. He then started to cry again. "I'm not a good boyfriend though. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me because she got bored. George, am I boring?!" Clay said, the last part being frantic and nerve-racking. "No, no. You are very much far from it. You're a lovely person and anyone who could even get near you is lucky to be in your presence. Your girlfriend is a well-known antagonist in many other of the authors' stories, so yeah. She an ungrateful brat and if she tries to come back for you, it's going to be too late. Because I'm going to have already taken you and you are going to be my boyfriend," George said, the last part being quiet. "What was that?" Clay teased.

"Nothing, shut it! You didn't hear that," George said as he got flustered. The two sat in silence. Clay still being a little sad. "You still look kind of sad, do you want to listen to music?" George asked and Clay nodded. (I need to find a romantic song that's not careless whisper, because my mom will get annoyed because I play that all day every day). George connected his phone to Clay's car and he began to look for a good song to play. "Oh, I love this song," George said and then he clicked on the song. Clay immediately recognized it. It was marry you by Bruno Mars. "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!" George sung, it was to no one particular, he just really loved the song. _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_ Clay never really listened to the song, but if George liked it then he liked it. "Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you," George sung with a smile. "Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go~," Clay sang as he ran a hand down the smaller boy's face. George's eyes light up and he smiles. "You know the song?" George asked a face that looked like a child on Christmas. Clay smiled and he nodded. "No one will know, oh, come on girl," The two of them sung together. George giggled as the both of them sang together.

"Who cares if we're trashed," George said as he put his hands up in the air. "Got a pocket full of cash we can blow~!"Clay sang back to him with just the same amount of energy. "Shots of patron and it's on, girl?" George sings sounding kind of confused. George didn't really know those lyrics that well. "Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Only if you want to," Clay said adding the last part. George giggled and snorted a bit and wiped his nose because he had snorted. _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._ Clay smiled. "That was adorable," He thought as he watched George's face get all flustered. _And we'll go, go, go, go, go_. "Stop looking at me idiot," George said as he swats Clay away from him. _If you're ready like I'm ready 'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_. Clay laughed. "Sorry, sorry," Clay said with another laugh. "Yeah, yeah it's okay," George said as the blush continued to rise upon his body. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," Clay sung with a smile. "Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?" George said as he got back into singing. "Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you, oh I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like, ooh!" Clay sang as he tapped George's thigh with his finger. "So what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl," George said with a smile. _If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool_. George and Clay just hummed together and swayed from side to side. _No, I won't blame you, it was fun, girl don't say no, no, no, no, no_. "Your presences makes me really happy," George said as he grabbed Clay's hand off of his thigh and held it. "Yours does too," Clay said with a smile. _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_. Clay then smiled as George started playing with the veins of his hands. 

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_. It seemed to calm the boy down and it seemed to interest him a lot. _If you're ready, like I'm ready 'cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_. Clay felt his eyes dozing off to where the smaller boy was sat, _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_ George looked very focused and Clay found that adorable. _Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you just say I do_. "Your hands are like a maze," George said with a smile. _Tell me right now, baby.Tell me right now, baby, baby just say I do. Tell me right now, baby_. Clay laughed and thanked him. "Tell me right now, baby, baby, it's a beautiful night," Clay sang with a smile. "We're looking for something dumb to do," George sang back. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," Clay said as he debated if he should kiss the small boy. "Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?" George sang back with a smile. "Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you," Clay sung with a smile as he grabbed the younger boy's face cheek. "Can I kiss you, George?" Clay asked with eyes full of love. "Go ahead," George said, and just like that the two of them's lips crashed together. The whole world stopped for what seemed like the shortest time and then they both pulled away. "You taste like roses," Clay said with a smile. "Aww, thank you. I don't know why you are tasting roses, but you taste like ribs," George said with a smile and the two of them laughed.

**This was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be lol. That's chapter ten. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are these Can't you see that I'm the one. Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see? You belong with me.**

Third-person

 **"Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you," Clay sung with a smile as he grabbed the younger boy's face cheek. "Can I kiss you, George?" Clay asked with eyes full of love. "Go ahead," George said, and just like that the two of them's lips crashed together. The whole world stopped for what seemed like the shortest time and then they both pulled away. "You taste like roses," Clay said with a smile. "Aww, thank you. I don't know why you are tasting roses, but you taste like ribs," George said with a smile and the two of them laughed.** George blushed a bright red color and covered his face in embarrassment. The two sat in silence for a bit. "That was my first kiss," George blurted out as he interrupted the silence. Clay looked with wide eyes. "Was it?" He asked confusedly. George nodded and then cover his face with his shirt. "Well I feel honored to take your first kiss," Clay said as he took George's hand and kissed the back of it. George giggled at his silliness. The two sat together as they watched the sunrise. "School starts soon, do you want to go home and shower first?" Clay asked and George nodded. Clay smiled as he pulled his car out of the parking spot and drove off.

Clay drove on the man road for a while and then he made turned onto both of their streets. "I will meet you at my house once you are down with your shower. The door will be unlocked, so feel free to let yourself in (always lock your doors, don't be like Clay in this story)," Clay explained. "Okay, will do!" George said with excitement as he grabbed his bag out of the back seat. Clay opened the door for him. George got out and attempted to make his way to his house, but Clay had boxed him in. "Can I help you?" George asked with a smile in a confused tone of voice. "May I have a kiss before you go?" Clay asked with a cheeky grin present on his cheeky face. George blushed. "Sure," He said nervously as he stood up on his tippy of the toes and kissed Clay's face cheek. Both of them. "Thank you! You may now go," Clay said as he moved out of the way so George could go take a shower and so could he. Clay quickly smacked George's ass and ran to the house as George walked faster. George made it to the door with a flustered look on his face. He unlocked the door and then walked in and then he locked it. 

"Where have you been?!" A voice yelled. That voice made George physically jump. He looked down to see it was his little sister Lily talking. "And who was that boy?" Lily yelled once more. George's face turned even more red if that was possible. "Is he your boyfriend?" Lily teased. George just looked off to the side. "Oh my god! You guys are dating?" Lily yelled and then she quickly made her way up the stairs to tell their mom. George put his bag down and ran after her. (I forgot how old Lily is this is hella awkward, let me go look). George couldn't let his blabbermouth six-year-old sister tell his mom that he and his crush were dating when they weren't actually. Well not yet, but that's not for George to know yet. "Mommy! Mommy!" Lily said as she ran into their mother's room. "What?" Their mom said. She looked to be just about ready to go to work. "George has a boy-," Lily was cut off by George putting his hand over his mouth.

"Not this time," George thought to himself. "What?" Their mom said once more, but this time even more confused. Lily said something, but it was no use. Nobody could hear her. "George uncover your sister's mouth right now or you are grounded," Their mom yelled and George did just that. He didn't mess with his mother when she was mad, so he did what she said. "Now say what you wanted to say again lily," Their mom who I will name Viviana. "George has a boyfriend!" Lily yelled excitedly and George just shook his head with a flustered face. "You do?" Viviana asked George with an eyebrow raise. "I don't have a boyfriend. Just a little crush on a straight guy," George admitted. "I saw them kiss! I saw them kiss!" Lily celebrated and George sighed in embarrassment. Viviana then began very interestedly all of a sudden. "I have a plan!" She said and Lily sat next to her so they could disgust the plan. "I heard there is another big football game coming up. In like two chapters or so. George could try out to be a cheerleader and that will be sure to get his crushed attention. And then Clay asks George out and then the story is over bam!" Viviana said.

Thank you for planning out the rest of the story of George's mom. "What if I don't want to do it?" George asked. "I know you want to do it. You were just scared I wouldn't accept you because you wanted to wear skirts or something. And because I'm your mom you have to do," Viviana said with a smile and George just sighed and went along with it. "This plan is ago!" Lily cheered. George just shook his head with a smile. "I am going to go shower and then Clay is going to take me to school," George said as he went to go walk out of the room. "Oh yeah that name just sounds straight," Viviana said. "Oh my god, are you going to date a block of Clay?" Lily asked. George flipped them both off as he walks out of the room. "Don't do that in front of your sister!" Viviana yelled as she covered her child's eyes. George just cackled as he walked into his room. George closed his door and his curtains that had been opened by his mother. George took off his clothes and went into the bathroom to get into the shower. "The shower is on. Go get all his clothes and change them out for this one," Viviana said to her daughter as she handed her a crop top.

Lily nodded and she did just that. Viviana had forgotten all about work and now she was just trying to make her son look the best he could look for his soon-to-be boyfriend. Lily then came out of George's room and handed her mom all of George's shirts and hoodies. It was hot as hell and George needed to wear something other than a hoodie. Viviana put them on her bed and then they waited for George to come out of the bathroom. George ran the hot water and the cold water. He liked to take warm showers in the morning because it really gets him going, you know? George turned on his music and jumped in the now warm shower. George rotated in the shower and he got his full body wet. "Oh shit," George said to himself. He took off his glasses. He then opened the shower curtain and put them on the bathroom sink. George then began to shower some more. He got his washcloth and put some soap on it. He cleaned his body. George then got his face gel stuff, it's probably clean and clear and he put it on his face. He had to keep his clear skin somehow. Goerge then brushed his teeth and he got out of the shower.

George dried himself off with his towel and then he put lotion and deodorant on. George then wrapped his towel back around himself and he walked out of the bathroom. George went straight to his draw and he put on underwear. George then put on some jeans. Well, he tried to. They seemed to be a little tight around the ass area (his ass is too fat). George just jumped and they got over his ass. He then panted. Who knew getting dressed could be so difficult. George then put on his shoes and packed his school bag. George then went to his shirt draw. There was one shirt in the draw and it looked to be a light blue crop top. George put it on. It stopped right above his belly button. George looked in his closet. He had no hoodie to put over it. He was doomed. (Now we go to Clay's household. We will go back in time a bit because I need a few more words). Clay walked into the house with a big smile on his face. "Who was that boy you just kissed?" Drista asked and Clay jumped at the sound of her voice.

"None of your business why?" Clay said back. "Do you like him?" Drista asked. "Yeah," Clay said as he tried to continue walking to his room. "Are you gay?" Drista asked in a confused tone of voice. "I am not one hundred percent sure about that. I will get back to you once I know," Clay said with a small smile as he made his way up the stairs. "Wait-," Drista was interrupted. "Let me get in the shower and go to school and then you can ask me all of these questions once I get back," Clay said as he opened his bedroom door. Clay took off his clothes and then jumped in the cold shower. He only took cold showers when thinking about life. "Am I gay for the short British twink?" Clay questioned. Yes, yes you are. Clay sighed. His mind and his whole world were wrapped around George and it just happened in a snap. Clay then turned off the water after a while and got out of the shower. George blushed as he made his way to Clay's house in the outfit his mom had technically picked out for him. He'd hate to admit this, but he was sort of enjoying wearing the small belly button shirt. George blushed some more as he walks through Clay's front door.

There sat a girl about George's height. "Clay is up the stairs and to the left. He has a green door. Good luck," The girl said with a smile as she winked. And just like that George burned a bright red color as he quickly ran up the stairs and to the left. He reached the green door and he quickly walked in with his eyes shut and a flustered face. Bad mistake. George panted as he opened his eyes. He wasn't in shape so running upstairs very fast really left him very fatigued (me too George). There stood Clay with a towel wrapped around his waist and him drying his hair with a smaller towel. "Oh, uh, hi George!" Clay said and George waved. "Sorry I wasn't ready on time. My sister was asking me so many questions," Clay said with a smile and George smiled too. "It's okay. I will sit on your chair away from you, so you can get dressed," George said as he sat on the chair. "Are you sure you don't want to watch me get dress?" Clay questioned with a cheeky grin present on his face. 

**That's chapter eleven. I might finish this story today! Chapter twelve is almost halfway done. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you @levolevo14 once again for the motivation to finish this today lol! It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**In case you have forgotten this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This will probably be done soon because it's actually really cute and I love it. Now we go on with the story. Enjoy whatever this is.**

**Today's lyrics are these ones Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me. You belong with me.**

Third-person

 **He wasn't in shape so running upstairs very fast really left him very fatigued (me too George). There stood Clay with a towel wrapped around his waist and him drying his hair with a smaller towel. "Oh, uh, hi George!" Clay said and George waved. "Sorry I wasn't ready on time. My sister was asking me so many questions," Clay said with a smile and George smiled too. "It's okay. I will sit on your chair away from you, so you can get dressed," George said as he sat on the chair. "Are you sure you don't want to watch me get dressed?" Clay questioned with a cheeky grin present on his face.** "Don't say stuff like that," George said with a flustered face as he turns around so he is not facing Clay. Clay laughed as he put on a shirt, shoes, and pants. Clay stood up behind George and he put George's backpack off to the side. Clay took George's hand in his own and made him stand up with him. Clay then spun George around. "What are you doing silly?" George asked with a smile a few giggles here and there.

"Dancing with you," Clay simply said. George laughed. "We need music if you want to dance with me," George said with a smile as Clay grabbed him by the waist. Clay grabbed his phone and began to play a slow dancing song. (I am going to go look up slow dancing songs with words, so I will be back in a bit. Nevermind, they are just going to dance to a random song). "This isn't a slow dancing song," George said with a laugh a the song started to play. It was 3 nights by Dominic Fike. "I know. I just like the song," Clay said with a smile. "Ah okay. I do too," George said with a smile and the two of them began to dance because the author isn't sure what to write."Three nights at the motel. Under streetlights. In the city of palms," Clay sang with a smile.

"Call me what you want, when you want, if you want," George sang as he began to slightly sway side to side with the beat of the song. "And you can call me names if you call me up. Three nights at the motel," Clay sang as he grabbed George's hand and he spun him around. George giggled when Clay did this it always brought him joy and made him feel important. "Under streetlights. In the city of palms," George said as he moved his head and hands from side to side. "Call me what you want, when you want, if you want. And you can call me names if you call me up. Feel like the least of all your problems," Clay sang as he made a phone symbol with his hands. George giggled (this is repetitive lol, but just go with it I need words). "You can reach me if you wanna stay up tonight. Stay up at night," George sang as he walked around Clay's room stealthily. "Green lights in your body language. Seems like you could use a little Company from me," Clay sung as he stood back and watched George do his thing. _But if you got everything. Figured out like you say._ The two of them just casually danced on their own. 

_Don't waste a minute_. "Don't wait a minute it's only a matter of time. For you-ou, to-oo. Tell me now," Clay said as he pointed at George with a cheeky grin present on his beautiful face. "Cause I've been up for. I've been up for it. Three nights at the motel. Under streetlights. In the city of palms," George said with a smile as he spun around and put his hands up and pointed to the surroundings. "Call me what you want, when you want, if you want. And you can call me names if you call me up. Three nights at the motel," Clay sang as he walked over to the smaller boy, to stop him from spinning round and round in circles. _Under streetlights_. The two of them danced together. They were truly in love with each other and it was so obvious to everyone, but them. _In the city of palms_. They looked in each other in the eyes of the other and then laughed. _Call me what you want, when you want, if you want_.They both wanted to confess to each other, but George was scared because Clay was straight and he really wasn't in the mood to get rejected by a straight dude. Clay was scared that George would reject him because he was a straight dude.

Crazy world right. "And you can call me names if you call me up I can't fix each and all your problems," George sang as he booped George's nose. "I'm no good with names and faces. Just send me naked pictures. From your neck down to the waist. Stuck in my feelings and vows," Clay sang as he eyed George up and down. George blushed a bit. (I'm forcing myself to work on this because it's almost done) _You stopped returning my calls_. The two didn't say a word to each other and the only thing that could be heard was light breaths and the music playing in the background. _Flaws turn into walls and barricades_. "He's so beautiful," Dream thought to himself as he just looked at how perfect the boy in front of him was. "One day he will be all mine (good news that's in this chapter, so you are in luck Dream)," Dream thinks to himself. _And I'm too fucked on and over both ways_. George is the first to break the silence. "Why are you looking at me like that?" George asked shyly. _And now every long day is a bad one_. "You are just really pretty," Dream said as he began to go back into his daydream about George. _I can't make you call and make you stay_. George blushed and swatted at the boy. "No I am not," George said with a laugh. _Or take you off the pedestal So I get lost in modern music watching movies_.

"Yes, you are. Argument over. Your the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on," Dream the simp said. _Talking to the walls in my room._ _Walking through the halls in my head_. "I'm sure you said that to your ex-girlfriend too," George said as he rolled his eyes. He did not, I repeat, he did not want to fall for Dreams charm. Well, it was too late for that now, but he was trying to dig himself out of a hole he called love with a plastic spork. _Just tryna make sure it all makes sense_. "No, I didn't. She was ugly on the outside and the inside, so I didn't bother even lying to her about it," Dream said not leaving any details out. _I ain't made of money._ _Maybe someday you could take it from me_. George laughed at his bluntness. Maybe this boy was the one for him. _I'm up too late_. Dream was tall, handsome, he played football, he was respectful and he had a great personality. _Thinking 'bout you._ _In MIA for Three nights at the motel_. Yep, this boy was definitely a keeper. "Under streetlights. In the city of palms," Dream sang quietly as he snuck up on the boy while he was in a trance. "Oh hey! When did you get there?" George questioned with a laugh as he looked up at Dream.

"I've always been right next to you baby," Dream said with a flirty smile. _Call me what you want, when you want, if you want_. "Oh, okay," George said to the taller boy. _And you can call me names if you call me up Three nights at the motel_. "Come on! Let us go to your car since school starts soon," George said with a smile and Dream agreed. _Under streetlights._ _In the city of palms_. "I totally forgot we have school. I was too busy getting lost in your eyes," Dream said as he winked at George. "You know what I will walk to school by myself," George said as he grabbed his backpack. _Call me what you want, when you want, if you want_ _._ "Don't leave me I am sorry for the shity pickup line," Dream said as he walked with George to the door of his room. _And you can call me names if you call me up._ "I won't leave you and you're forgiven, but try to come up with less shity pick-up lines," George said, and just like that the song ended and the two of them walked out the door in silence."George. I have a question," Clay simply said. "And what is that," George said as the both of them walked downstairs and out the door. "Uh, well. I was wondering if you could, you know," Clay was trying to say something, but he didn't really know how to phrase it. George giggled with an eyebrow raise. Clay was flustered and he could tell.

"Yes?" George asked, meaning he wanted Clay to continue the statement. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Clay blurted out once they got in the car. George looked taken aback. And then he threw himself on the boy. "Of course I will be your boyfriend!" George said with a big smile. Clay smiled and did a little dance. George grabbed Clay's face and brought it towards his own. They then kissed one another. It felt like the whole world had stopped and it felt like heaven to the both of them. George was the first to break away from the kiss because he needed air. God damnit George. They looked at each other in the eyes. "Your pretty," Clay said with a smile. George blushed and wrapped his arms around Clay's neck. "Thank you," George said with a smile. "Now come on. We have to get to school. After all, there is a big game tonight," Clay said with a laugh and George nodded and he got of Clay's lap and sat back in his seat. They put their bags in the back and they both put on their seatbelts. They were then on their way to the school. The two of them made it to school and went their own ways. The day went by slowly, but it was now a break and this was George's chance. He quickly ran to his math teacher's classroom. "Oh, hi George. What brings you here?" The teacher asked. The math teacher is also the cheerleading coach.

"I was just wondering if I could join the cheerleading team?" George asked nervously. "Is it because you want to be Dreams cheerleader boyfriend?" The math teacher asked. The whole school ships them lol. "Maybe, but I also want to just try it and see if I can be good at that," George said with a nervous laugh. "Well you are on the team," The math teacher said as she went back on her computer. "I am?! I don't even have to try out?" George asked confusedly but still filled with excitement. "Yeah. You don't have to try out. What size uniform do you think you would wear? And sorry we don't have any pants only skirts," The teacher said with a sinister grin. She planned this and it was so obvious she did. "I think a small might fit," George says with a smile. And the teacher nodded. Big mistake George. The skirt is not going to fit lol. "Your outfit is in the locker room," The teacher said and George thanked her. "We are practicing right after lunch so see you on the field," The teacher said and they parted ways. Today was going to one interesting day that's for sure. 

**That's chapter twelve. I might finish this story today! I hope you enjoyed it. I am too excited about cheerleader George I am going to write it right now and then the story will be over lol. It was pretty cute. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. Have a nice day and stay safely hydrated. This is so cliche and I love it lol!**


End file.
